This invention relates to conveyors and more particularly to a vertical conveyor having an infeed at one vertical end and an outfeed at the other vertical end of the conveyor.
Vertical conveyors having an infeed at one vertical end and an outfeed at the other vertical end generally are operated incrementally to permit a loading of the material onto the conveyor at the infeed and an unloading of the material at the outfeed. Operating the conveyors incremental considerably slows the speed of the conveyor over a continuous motion speed and the starting and stopping causes increased wear and vibration on the motors and other moving parts of the conveyor system.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a vertical conveyor which has a faster speed of operation than presently available vertical conveyors.
It would be a further improvement in the art to provide a vertical conveyor which reduces the wear and vibration caused by intermittent operation of the conveyor system.